Whiskey Lullaby
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Le enterraron al día siguiente a la puesta del sol. Al parecer, el sitio lo escogió Iwaizumi. Dijo que Oikawa le había dicho muchas veces que quería un entierro sencillo y tranquilo, solo sus amigos cercanos, que quería una tumba simple y quería irse junto al sol. Songfic


Buenas! Volver aquí se me hace raro. Después de como dos años ausente vuelvo, y además con un fic sobre Haikyuu!, quien me lo iba a decir a mi! Bueno, este fic es Iwaoi, y aviso de que soy fan de la serie desde hace poco y ni quiera me he fijado mucho en estos dos y, aunque haya empezado a rolear como Oiawa, aún no termino de sentirme cómoda con ellos, porque temo hacerlo mal, así que si el fic salió muy Oc, sorry, pero verdaderamente quería escribir con esta canción, y ellos eran perfectos.

Disclaimer: Bueno, cabe decir que la canción es de Brad Paisley acompañado de Alisson Krauss y de que por supuestisimo, ni Oikawa, ni Iwaizumi ni mucho menos Haikyu! me pertenece. Esto está hecho por y para fans.

Aviso: Contiene adicción, alcoholismo y suicidio.

Por último, recomiendo que escuchéis la canción porque de verdad, es una autentica maravilla. Y que si sois de lágrima fácil quizás necesitéis pañuelitos, más que nada por la canción.

Whiskey Lullaby

 _She put him out,_

 _like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

 _she broke his heart._

-Tooru

Aquella pequeña palabra obligó a Oikawa a levantar el rostro. Estaba en el sofá del piso que compartía con Iwaizumi, acurrucado contra el posabrazos y más dormido que despierto. Era tarde, y estaba cansado. A decir verdad, hacía mucho que vivía cansado. Aún así, ni siquira el cansancio hizo que dejara pasar el tono de voz de su pareja, y aún menos como le había llamado. Tooru...

Iwaizumi solo usaba su nombre en situaciones íntimas. O en situaciones serias.

Y Oikawa sabía perfectamente cual de ellas estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Bajó el rostro, para no seguir viendo la alta figura de Iwaizumi contra el marco de la pared. No quería ver su rostro, serio y cansado, no quería ver sus ojos, que antes le miraban con tanto amor, y ahora con tanro dolor y decepción. No quería ver como le había perdido sin ni siquiera haber intentado mantenerle a su lado.

-Vas a cortar conmigo. ¿Verdad Hajime? -Preguntó tranquilamente, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Siempre había sido así, ¿no? Siempre sonreía en los malos momentos, siempre sonreía cuando no quería, cuando odiaba lo que el rodeaba, cuando solo quería llorar, siempre había sido así, e Iwa siempre lo había sabido, y había sabido leer sus sonrisas y sus expresiones. Esa vez no fue diferente.

-No sonrías cuando no quieres hacerlo Tooru -Comenzó, y su tono era tan amable...dios, era tan amable que Oikawa no podía evitar aferrarse a la idea de que aún había amor en esas palabras, y Oikawa no quería esperanzas vacías.

-No te quedes en esta casa cuando no quieres hacerlo Hajime -Le cortó, con voz seca, en un tono brusco y sin ganas, pero a pesar de ello borró su sonrisa, tal y como Iwaizumi le había pedido. Tooru no le miró, pero tampoco lo necesitó, podía sentir el daño que eso le había causado a su compañero, el daño que había hecho a los restos de su relación con esas palabras.

-No te pongas así. No tienes derecho a ponerte así Oikawa

-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿Qué no tengo derecho? -Alzó el rostro casi sin darse cuenta y se incorporó del sofá, quedando de pie. Incluso con la distancia que los separaba, la altura de Oikawa destacaba sobre la de Iwaizumi y aún así, el armador jamás se había sentido más pequeño ante su pareja.- Te quieres ir ¿Verdad? Ya no aguantas más esta casa, ya no me aguantas a mi ¿Verdad? Pues entonces vete. Así de simple, vete. ¿no era lo que querías hacer? ¡Pues hazlo!

Ahora no podía evitar no mirarle. Estaban cara a cara puesto que Oikawa se había acercado a él, gesticulando y gritando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca perdía así el control, al menos, antes no lo hacía...

Ahora llevaba demasiado tiempo estallando de esa manera. Demasiado tiempo viendo el dolor en los ojos de Iwaizumi. Demasiado tiempo alejándolo de él.

-Tienes razón- Hajime cogió aire, lentamente, y lo soltó, más lento aún. Siempre había tenido esa costumbre para controlarse a si mismo, aunque más que cabreado, esta vez estaba cansado. Horriblemente cansado. - No quiero seguir en esta casa, y no quiero seguir contigo Tooru, pero tampoco quiero irme sin darte explicaciones. Quiero que sepas porque lo hago...

-¿Cambiará en algo el saber por qué te vas? ¿Te quedarás si te digo que mejoraré? ¿Y si te digo que no lo volveré a hacer? ¿Si te lloro y te suplico? ¿Te quedarías?- Espetó, de forma contante e incluso sonrió de nuevo, sin importarle que las falsas sonrisas cabrearan a Hajime. Este, apretó los puños, y los dientes, tanto que Oikawa escuchó el desagradable sonido que hacían.

-No...no cambiaría nada. Tienes razón. No me quedaría, ya no. Quizás hace unas semanas si, quizás ayer si o incluso hace una hora. Quizás si no hubieras dicho eso, si me hubeiras escuchado, y me hubieras dicho que cambiarías, te hubiera creído. Y me hubiera quedado, y hubiera intentado seguir luchando por ti, pero no, ahora no. Tienes razón...al final siempre la tienes...No cambiaría en nada el decirte porque me voy- Carraspeó un poco, y luego suspiró. Mientras, sus manos fueron al asa de la mochila que llevaba colgando, y al recolocaron un poco. Fue entonces cuando Oikawa se percató de las maletas, que se apilaban en la puerta del piso que compartían- Pero tampoco necesito decir nada ¿Verdad? Ya sabes porque me voy. Sabes que es lo que ocurre, mis razones y sabes que no puedo seguir así...

-...-No contestó, no sabía que decir. Él, que siempre tenía algo que añadir estaba sin palabras. Eso había sido una de las cosas que más le habían gustado de Iwaizumi, que podía dejarle sin palabras. También era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él.

-...Adiós Oikawa...

Iwaizumi no intentó tocarle, ni una simple caricia, y Oikawa no intentó seguirlo. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, observando como cogía las maletas, como abría la puerta y dejaba las llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin palabras, viéndole marchar.

Todo había acabado...

Todo había acabado y lo peor es que Oikawa no podía echarle las culpas.

 _he spent his whole life trying to forget._

Tooru abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía nauseas y su mente daba veltas. Había vuelto a soñar con aquella noche, y sus mejillas volvían a estas empapadas del llanto que incluso en sueños le atacaba. ¿Cuánto duraría aquello? Llevaba días, semanas, meses, se sentía como si llevará años, intentando olvidar a Iwaizumi. ¿Por qué seguir atormentandose con algo así? Ya le había perdido, para siempre. Y también le había sustituido, compartiendo noches y sábanas con mucha gente, intentando encontrar los lábios de Iwaizumi en los besos de un desconocido, intentando olvidar la voz de Iwaizumi en los gemidos de un desconocido.

 _We watched him drink his pain away_

 _a little bit at a time._

Intentó incorporarse de la cama y su estomago se revolvió. Estuvo a punto de vomitar al recordar la noche anterior y sintió el sabor a alcohol quemándole la garganta. Giró el rostro y vio la espalda de un chico, ¿Akari se llamaba? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Había sido un buen amante, pero ni le había llegaod a los pies de Iwaizumi.

Hajime...

Solo recordarle, y volver a pensar en lo que había hecho le hicieron levantarse e ir corriendo al baño. Vomitó todo lo que su cuerpo tenía dentro, lo cual era basicamente alcohol, en cantidades indecente y de calidad deplorable. Escuchó a Akari llamar a la puerta, preguntarle si estaba bien. Lo cierto es que era un buen chico.

-Estoy bien -Dijo, con voz seca y tranquila- Estoy bien. Voy a ducharme, puedes desayunar lo que quieras. Luego vete...por favor tan solo vete...-Le pidió. Akari no contestó, ni le volvió a molestar y Oikawa lo agradeció. Tras vaciar su estomagó por completo, se metió en la ducha y allí estuvo el tiempo suficiente para cercionarse de que Akari ya se habría ido. También estuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse su olor de su cuerpo. A Oikawa le daba asco notar el olor de alguien en su piel, quizás fuera porque se había acostumbrado al olor de Iwaizumi, en como su ropa olía a él, en como su piel olía a él, en como todo él olía a Hajime Iwaizumi y todo lo que eso incluía.

Cuando salió de la ducha comprobó que en efecto, el piso estaba vacío, encima de la mesa del salón había un plato tapado para conservar el calor y un café ya frío. Al lado una nota de Akari "Espero que mejores". Oikawa destapó el plato y miró la comida, le había hecho el desayuno...

Iwaizumi también solía hacerle el desayuno mientras él se duchaba...Pero Iwaizumi era más cuidadoso, sabía que le gustaba más desayunar galletas después de un día de fiesta, y sabía que por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba el café solo y cargado, y sabía el momento exacto para hacerle el café, de forma que cuando Oikawa salía de la ducha toda la casa olía a café, y la taza estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Ante este pensamiento Oikawa cogió el plato y tiró la comida a la basura, luego vació la taza en el lavabo, cogió una botella de Whisky que había en la encimera y la rellenó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había cambiado las galletas por sollozos.

Y el café por whisky.

 _but he never could get drunk enough_

 _to get her off his mind._

 _until the night..._

Oikawa había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba. El sabor del whisky ya era tan familiar para el como el respirar, y cada día necesitaba una copa más para intentar olvidar, y cada día necesitaba una copa más para lenvantarse, una copa más para poder dormir, una copa más para poder vivir...

Y aún así no podía olvidar a Iwaizumi. A cada segundo, a cada copa, él estaba ahí.

Y Oikawa ya no podía más...

Cerrar los ojos era doloroso, ya que podía ver la espalda de Iwaizumi salir por la puerta del piso, cargando con una mochila y poco más, dejando le detrás. Mantener los ojos abiertos, dolía incluso más, porque veía los huecos que las fotos arrancadas habían dejado, porqué veía el hueco que Iwaizumi había dejado. Y él no podía más...

 _He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

 _he finally drank away her memory._

Era hora de que todo acabase, de olvidar. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir recordando como le había dejado ir, como le había perdido ni como le había alejado de él. No podía seguir sin él.

Casi sin fuerzas, y moviéndose con dificultad Oikawa cogió la botella de Whisky y fue a tirarse en la cama. Inspiró hondo y la ausencia del olor de Iwaizumi en la almohada fue un puñetazo más. Tooru sonrió, cansado y se llevó la botella a la cabeza, vaciando lo que quedaba directamente en su boca. Y ahí, terminándose aquella botella de whisky barato, completamente solo en medio de una cama pensada para dos consiguió olvidarle.

 _life is short_

 _but this time it was bigger_

 _than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Su vida había sido corta, apenas cargaba con 30 años de recuerdos a su espalda, pero había sido más que suficiente para él. El dolor, la presión y la soledad habían sido mayor que las fuerzas que poseía. Siempre había sido así, pero antes había tenido a Iwaizumi.

Hajime siempre ayudaba a Oikawa, y cargaba el peso de este a su lado, siempre que Tooru caía, le levantaba, era el apoyo que necesitaba y las fuerzas que le faltaban.

Pero Hajime ya no estaba ahí.

Y su ausencia era más grande, que las fuerzas para levantarse. Sus dañadas rodillas le dolían y le pedían que dejara de hacerse daño. Su mente le suplicaba que dijera adiós...

 _we found him with his face down in the pillow._

 _with a note that says i'll love her till i die._

No fue hasta al día siguiente, cuando Oikawa no se presentó en el entrenamiento que su compañero fue a buscarle. Hacía tiempo que tenía la llave del piso de su armador, y a veces se pasaba a ver como estaba cuando faltaba a las practicas, así que no dudó en ir. Abrió la puerta y llamó al mayor, sin obtener respuesta a cambio.

Aquello y el fuerte olor a alcohol que había en la casa le hicieron preocuparse. Buscó al chico por toda la casa, sin dejar de llamarle y al encontrarlo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Oikawa Tooru estaba tumbado sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, y su rostro carecía de arrugas o de expresión, era la definición de la paz...y de la muerte...

El bloqueador se acercó a la cama, esquivando las botellas de whisky del suelo y se agachó a tocar el cuerpo de Oikawa. Estaba frío, y a pesar del aspecto relajado, su cuerpo en vedad estaba rigido, tocarlo era parecido a tocar una estatua. Sin habla, el chico observó a su armador, su rostro, tan tranquilo, su cuerpo, relajado...su olor que se mezclaba con el del whisky y, a su lado, una botella a medio vaciar, en su mano, una nota. La cogió y, a duras penas consiguió leer lo que la deformada letra de Oikawa decía.

"Se por qué te fuiste. ...

Lo siento Hajime...

Yo...de verdad te amaba...te amo...

...te amaré..."

 _and when we buried him beneath the willow_

 _the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Le enterraron al día siguiente a la puesta del sol. Al parecer, el sitio lo escogió Iwaizumi. Dijo que Oikawa le había dicho muchas veces que quería un entierro sencillo y tranquilo, solo sus amigos cercanos, que quería una tumba simple y quería irse junto al sol. Todo su equipo fue al entierro, y otros muchos compañeros más. Los chicos que habían sido compañeros de Oikawa en el Aoba Josai estaban ahí, muchos antiguos miembros del Karasuno o compañeros de la universidad también. Los padres de Oikawa no se presentaron, desde que Tooru había dejado clara su homosexualidad, y su deseo de pasar su vida con Iwaizumi estos habían hecho como si no tuvieran hijo.

Iwaizumi en cambio, si fue. Había una mujer cogiéndole del brazo, pero él no la miró en toda la ceremonia. Solo tenía ojos para Oikawa. Se había despedido del cuerpo de su ex pareja minutos antes de que se lo llevaran y él mismo, junto a dos o tres amigos cercanos más, habían llevado el ataúd hasta el sauce y fue él quien tiró la primera flor sobre el ataúd, y quien esparció el primer puñado de tierra. También fue quien se quedó hasta que el agujero estuvo completamente tapado. Le pidió a la chica que le dejara solo y cuando el campo estuvo completamente vacío se acercó a la tumba.

No tenía palabras, no sabía que decirle. Aún no podía creerse que se hubiera ido, que no estuviera. Hajime inspiró hondo y con cuidado besó la rosa que tenía en la mano y la dejó sobre la tierra recién prensada. Un último beso. Un último adiós.

Hajime simplemente intentó convencerse de que su ángel por fin había encontrado la paz, aunque fuera una paz con sabor a whisky.

 _The rumors flew_

 _but nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

Esa misma noche la noticia ya estaba en todos los telediarios. Oikara Tooru, uno de los mejores armadores del país había sido encontrado muerto en su piso. ¿La causa? Suicidio. El porqué lo hizo fue un tema recurrente y mil teorías salieron. Muchos decían que fue por la lesión en su rodilla que estaba haciendo que apenas pudiera jugar como titular, otros hablaban de problemas personales, algunos, de adicción. Con el tiempo las noticias se fueron relajando y, poco a poco la gente dejó de hablar de la muerte de Oikawa, la causa oficial de la muerte se quedó en un accidente, bebió más de la cuenta, no estaba acostumbrado, su cuerpo reaccionó mal. Tan solo un terrible accidente...

Nadie podía imaginar que toda la culpa fuera de Iwaizumi, nadie menos él mismo, que no paraba de repetirse lo.

No debería de haberse alejado de él, debería de haber seguido luchando, aunque fuera un poco más, debería de haberle dado otra oportunidad. Pero es que estaba tan cansado...

Todo había salido tan mal...

Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos jamás pensaron que todo se estropearía. Iwaizumi amaba a Oikawa como jamás había amado a nadie, y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, era algo en lo que no dudaba. Al principio todo fue perfecto, entre los dos llevar el piso no era muy dificil, entre la beca deportiva de Oikawa y el dinero de sus padres los gastos eran fáciles de llevar y juntos, la universidad y las practicas del armador eran pan comido. Luego los padres de Oikawa descubrieron su relación con Iwaizumi y le rechazaron, dejaron de pagar el piso y desaparecieron de la vida de Tooru. Hajime no dudó ni un momento en dejar los estudios y trabajar para pagarle la universidad a su novio, al fin y al cabo, solo podía jugar si seguía matriculado, y poco a poco superaron el bache. Fue poco después cuando a Oikawa le fichó un equipo profesional, y con el dinero que ganaba consiguió que Iwaizumi dejara el trabajo y retomara los estudios, como siempre, intentaban mantenerse a flote mutuamente.

Al menos, así fueron los primeros años, pero Oikawa comenzó a cambiar. Cada día pasaba menos tiempo en casa por culpa de su trabajo y hacía menos caso a Iwaizumi, como si poco a poco este fuera adoptando un papel secundario en la vida de Oikaway eso era demasiado doloroso. Aún así aquella situación era mejor de lo que ocurrió después.

Durante un partido, la rodilla de Oikawa falló, a causa del sobres fuerzo y los restos de la lesión que desde secundaria ocasionaba problemas al armador. El médico fue claro, meses de reposo, nada de jugar en una temporada, perdería su puesto de titular e incluso cuando se recuperará del todo le sería dificil recuperar lo. Iwaizumi pensó que Oikawa podría superarlo, que con su ayuda poco a poco saldrían adelante, como siempre habían hecho y como prometieron que harían.

Que tonto fue.

Oikawa no se dejaba ayudar, en vez de aferrarse a Iwaizumi como siempre había hecho, le rechazó. Tener a Tooru en casa día tras día agotó y deterioró la relación más que tenerle lejos. Hubo un momento, en el que la convivencia se resumió en discusiones, daba igual lo que Iwaizumi hiciera, Oikawa tendría una queja, Oikawa sabría sacarle fallos y tendría un comentario hiriente, todo iba a acabar en una discusión, en gritos...

Hajime sabía que era la forma que tenía Oikawa de superar su situación, de soltar todo lo que le pudría por dentro y que tenía que aguantar, por él, por ellos. Que si conseguía aguantar lo suficiente saldrían adelante y todo sería como siempre. Pero no pudo.

Un día, cuando se despertó en la cama de matrimonio que compartía con Oikawa y la vio vacía, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Tooru, tras la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, no había ido a la cama, no se había acurrucado a su lado ni le había pedido perdón, y por primera vez, a Iwaizumi no le había dolido que Oikawa no quisiera dormir con él.

Un día, sin más, se dio cuenta que ya no amaba a Tooru.

No fue hasta tiempo después que Iwaizumi no se dio cuenta de que aquello era mentira. No había dejado de amar a Oikawa, al menos, no al Oikawa con el que se había criado, al que le había prometido estar siempre a su lado y con quien había pasado los mejores años de su vida. Y eso era incluso peor. Hajime había rehecho su vida, había comenzado a salir con una chica que había conocido cuando iba a la universidad, y habían comenzado a compartir un piso, algo chico e íntimo. No es que fuera infeliz, tampoco es que no quisiera a aquella chica, pero sabía que no era suficiente, porque ella no era Oikwa.

Porqué en el fondo, sabía que siempre amaría a Oikawa, y se arrepentía de haberle dejado, aunque sabía, que no podía seguir a su lado.

Y por todo eso, a cada segundo que pasaba desde la muerte de Oikawa Iwaizumi se hundía más y más, por la culpa y el dolor. Por haberlo perdido.

 _for years and years_

 _she tried to hide the whisky on her breath_.

No supo cuando empezó, pero la culpa le llevó a beber. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a tomar la marca barata de Whisky que a Oikawa siempre le había gustado tanto, y aunque al principió el sabor le desagradó hasta casi hacerlo vomitar, poco a poco sus papilas se acostumbraron al fuerte sabor de aquella bebida, y su garganta a la sensación del ardor del alcohol quemandola.

Al principio era una copa cada noche, antes de dormir, algo que le ayudará a recordarle y olvidarle, luego, poco a poco el número de copas fue aumentando, aunque siempre a escondidas. Quizás era por haber vivido tanto tiempo con Oikawa, pero lo cierto es que aprendió a ocultarlo todo. Ante su novia, todo seguía bien, había superado la muerte de su expareja, había seguido a delante con su vida y la quería con la misma intensidad que siempre. Incluso consiguió ocultarle el fuerte olor a alcohol de su aliento.

 _she finally drank her pain away_

 _a little at a time._

Y lentamente se convenció a si mismo de que eso de verdad le ayudaba. Que aquellas copas le estaba haciendo bien, que no tenía una adicción, que todo saldría bien. Se convenció a si mismo de que seguía queriendo a su novia, y de que quería seguir viviendo en aquella casa, con ella, hasta el fin de sus días.

Al menos, cuando bebía, era capaz de creerse esas mentiras.

 _but she never could get drunk enough_

 _to get him off her mind_

 _until the night..._

El problema era cuando el efecto de las copas desaparecía, y con él, el dolor volvía. Oikawa aparecía de nuevo en su mente, y en su corazón, e Iwaizumi se sentía morir a cada segundo que recordaba que él ya no estaba. Y por mucho que bebiera jamás era capaz de olvidar aquella estúpida sonrisa que le había vuelto loco...y le volvía loco...

Al menos, nunca lo había conseguido antes.

Aquella noche su novia salía con unas amigas, y le había dejado hecho algo para cenar. Era curioso, pero Iwaizumi nunca tomaba lo que su novia le dejaba, por alguna razón, aquello le parecía una ofensa hacia Oikawa. Siempre, desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos, habían tenido la costumbre de que Tooru hacía la cena, mientras que Iwaizumi solía preparar los desayunos. Era algo lógico, ya que Iwa madrugaba más que Oikawa para ir a rabajar y le dejaba el desayuno hecho. También era normal lo de Oikawa, al principio comenzó a hacer la cena para que Hajime tuviera algo caliente que llevarse a la boca al volver de trabajar, y cuando retomó los estudios y Oikawa comenzó a trabajar, siguió haciendo lo mismo. Siempre dijo que era para que Iwaizumi no perdiera tiempo cocinando, ni quemara la casa. Y siempre, tras decir eso, se reía, con aquella risa despreocupaba que tenía.

Desde que cortaron, Iwaizumi había tomado la costumbre de no cenar, tomaba lo primero que cogía o se acostaba en ayunas, aún así, su novia seguía dejándole comida, en cierto sentido era un detalle tierno. Un detalle tierno que Iwaizumi odiaba, por lo que ignoró aquel plato como siempre hacía, y rellenó la copa.

Estaba ya tan cansado, que solo quería sentir el whisky quemando su garganta.

 _She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

 _and finally drank away his memory._

El número de copas que llevaba era algo que no le importaba, al menos ya no. Estaba sentado en la cama que compartía con aquella chica, que olía a aquella chica y que le hacía sentir doblemente culpable. Por engañarla a ella como lo había hecho y por hacerle el daño que le iba a hacer. Y por haberle abandonado a él como lo había hecho, y haberle hecho tanto daño. Pero ya era el final...todo iba a terminar por fin...

Tenía un bote de pastillas en la mano, se las habían dado cuando se enteró de la muerte de Oikawa, le dijeron que le serían de ayuda con el insomnio que le produjo enterarse de la noticia, pero nunca las había usado. Sin mucho cuidado, abrió el bote y lo vació sobre su palma. Lentamente, y de forma tranquila, comenzó a tomarlas, todas, una tras otra, bajando cada pastilla con un trago de whisky.

Estaba tan cansado que solo quería dormir. Estaba tan cansado que solo quería olvidarle...

Y aquella noche, por fin, lo consiguió.

 _life is short but this time it was bigger_

 _than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

Su vida había sido corta, apenas cargaba con 30 años de recuerdos a su espalda, pero había sido más que suficiente para él. El dolor, la presión y la soledad habían sido mayor que las fuerzas que poseía. Siempre había sido así, pero antes había tenido a Oikawa.

Oikawa siempre ayudaba a Iwaizumi, y cargaba el peso de este a su lado, siempre que Hajime caía, le levantaba, era el apoyo que necesitaba y las fuerzas que le faltaban.

Pero Tooru ya no estaba ahí.

Y su ausencia era más grande, que las fuerzas para levantarse. Había caído y no podía levantarse, y su mente cansada le pedía que dijera adiós...

 _we found her with her face down in the pillow._

 _clinging to his picture for dear life._

Fue entrada la madrugada cuando le encontraron. Su novia volvía de la cena, y entró en su casa como siempre lo hacía, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Hajime. Se cambió de ropa y con cuidado se tumbó en la cama. Y Hajime no se movió. Cuando empezaron a salir, siempre que se tumbaba él le abrazaba. Cuando murió Oikawa, en vez de abrazarla, se alejaba.

Pero esta vez no hizo ninguna de las dos.

Lentamente encendió la luz, y con solo mirarle supo que le había perdido.

Iwaizumi Hajime estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Parecía un niño herido, que se encogía como si así no pudiera ser dañado. Sus brazos, que abrazaban su cuerpo, aprisionaban una foto. Con cuidado, ella la sacó, y comprobó que era la foto que Hajime siempre había llevado en la cartera, una foto de él y Oikawa, riendo, bajo un sauce. Estaba atardeciendo...

Y fue solo en ese momento cuando comenzó a llorar.

we laid her next to him beneath the willow.

while the angels sang a whisky lullaby.

Le enterraron al día siguiente a la puesta del sol. Al parecer, el sitio lo escogió ella misma. Dijo que Iwaizumi le había dicho muchas veces que quería un entierro sencillo y tranquilo, solo sus amigos cercanos, que quería una tumba simple y quería irse junto al sol. Los chicos que habían sido compañeros de Iwaizumi en el Aoba Josai estaban ahí, muchos antiguos miembros del Karasuno o compañeros de la universidad también. La madre de Iwaizumi acudió a la celebración, su padre no, desde que se habían separado, Iwaizumi y su padre se habían ignorado mutuamente.

Ella en cambio, si. Nadie estuvo ahí para sujetar su brazo en toda la ceremonia y solo tenía ojos para Iwaizumi. Se había despedido del cuerpo de su pareja minutos antes de que se lo llevaran. Miró como Kindachi y Kunimi, junto a dos o tres amigos cercanos más habían llevado el ataúd hasta el sauce, en el hueco junto a la tumba de Oikawa y fue ella quien tiró la primera flor sobre el ataúd, y quien esparció el primer puñado de tierra. También fue quien se quedó hasta que el agujero estuvo completamente tapado. No le pidió a nadie que se fuera, no tenía a nadie a quien pedírselo, así que esperó sola, y cuando el campo estuvo completamente vacío se acercó a la tumba.

No tenía palabras, no sabía que decirle. Aún no podía creerse que se hubiera ido, que no estuviera. Inspiró hondo y con cuidado besó la rosa que tenía en la mano y la dejó sobre la tierra recién prensada. Un último beso. Un último adiós.

Y simplemente intentó convencerse de que su ángel por fin había encontrado la paz, aunque fuera una paz con sabor a los labios de otro.

Aunque fuera una paz con sabor a Whisky.

-Mira Hajime, esta atardeciendo -Oikawa sonrió mientras se ponía de pie para tener unas mejores vistas. Iwaizumi le siguió con la mirada mientras terminaba su copa y asintió en silencio. Era verdad que estaba atardeciendo, y era precioso. Desde aquel sauce, el cielo se veía completamente naranja, como si lo hubieran teñido de bronce y, en las puntas, se formaba un explosivo púrpura que daba paso al azul oscuro de la noche.- ¿Sabes...que nunca hice este tipo de cosas? El escaparme de las clases, irme al campo a no hacer nada, comer y estar tirado sobre la hierba disfrutando de algo tan simple como el cielo...

-Lo se. Por eso te he traído, pensé que te gustaría... -Esa vez Iwaizumi si que se puso en pie, y ando escasamente un par de paso hasta llegar a su lado. Tras eso, cogió su mano, rozando sus labios con delicadeza y llevándoselos a los labios. Las manos de Oikawa eran finas pero fuertes, igual que suaves a la vez que increíblemente ásperas por el maltrato del voleibol. También eran sorpendentemente frías, y aquella helada piel contra sus labios era una cosa que siempre le había gustado. Tooru le miró, y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír, haciendo que Hajime se sonrojara.- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

-De nada, de nada. Es solo que...creo que nadie esperaría que pudieras poner una cara tan dulce y tranquila...trasmitías mucha paz, era algo precioso...

Ahí estaban de nuevo, los repentinos halagos de Oikawa, siempre tan sinceros que el mayor nunca sabía como contestarlos, pero aquella vez, en concreto, si supo que decir.

-Es que esaba en paz...-Dijo claramente, y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apretando mas su mano- Aquí, contigo. Estoy en paz...

Aquella vez fue Oikawa quien se sonrojó, aunque al contrario que Iwaizumi, él si sabía como lidiar con eso. Acercó a su pareja hacia si, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, sincera, no como las de siempre, sino una completamente diferente, intima, tímida, intensa, solo para Iwaizumi, y, tras ese pequeño gesto, le besó.

Fue un beso lento y tierno, tan íntimo como todos los gestos que se dedicaban, tan íntimo como su propia relación. Iwaizumi no mintió con eso, era verdad que se sentía en paz, y era algo que Oikawa compartía. Si estaban juntos, todo estaría bien.

-Gracias por traerme...-Susurró cuando sus labios se separaron, mirándole fijamente. Tras los hombros de Oikawa el cielo comenzaba a ponerse, dando paso a la noche-¿Sabes Hajime?-Susurró tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó- Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo...por siempre...

Mira no voy ni a excusarme porque me merezco la muerte por escribir esto. Al menos espero que os haya gustado y que por favor, dejéis un review, o como se diga. Hace mucho que no escribo, y la verdad es que seguridad en lo que escribo hay poca. Muchas gracias por leer a todos.


End file.
